Super Robot Wars Ragnarok
by EmperorDraco7
Summary: Cosmic Era 71. In a world that rushes towards self-destruction, a team of unlikely heroes forms an alliance, making one last desperate stand for freedom and peace... Several mecha series involved. Rated T for safety, may go up.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Super Robot Wars video game franchise or the mecha series that are in the games themselves (those are the property of Bandai, Sunrise, Banpresto, etc) and I have to admit, the very first game that I ever played was an english translated version of Super Robot Wars J (Judgement) on the Visual Boy Advance emulator as most of the games only came out in Japan.

Super Robot Wars Ragnarok

By EmperorDraco7 and co-written by Lily Nadesico

**Prologue**

_Cosmic Era 71, a period of turmoil and chaos for all of humanity._

_Fourteen years ago, the world was torn asunder by an unprecedented catastrophe known as Second Impact, which caused an explosion that melted the Antarctic ice cap and caused a shift of Earth's axis; climate changes and gigantic floods followed, causing the population of Earth to be almost halved in both the immediate disaster and in the period of wars and unrest that followed._

_As a result, the world was divided into several warring superpowers that sought to control what was left of the Earth Sphere. The Atlantic Federation and the Holy Britannian Empire soon rose above the warring factions and estabilished their superiority, thanks to their superior technology and aggressive expansionistic policies, quickly subjugating most of the world. Only a few select countries remained free from their oppression, mostly those who were considered backwater countries like the Orb Union or small, unimportant countries in remote parts of the world, where humans eked out a miserable existance in the underworld, under the oppressive rule of the mysterious Spiral King and his army of Beastmen._

_In the turmoil that followed Second Impact, tensions between the Atlantic Federation and the space colonies known as PLANTs, united in a federation of disparate colonies known as ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty), began rising. Backed by a shadowy terroristic group known as Blue Cosmos, the Atlantic Federation was opposing the creation of Coordinators, people born from pre-birth gentic modifications and with greater physical and mental skills than natural-born humans (known as Naturals), considering them an abomination against nature. The warfare quickly began escalating, reaching a devastating climax when the Atlantic Federation's Peacemaker Force attacked several PLANTs with nuclear weapons, causing the tragedy that came to be known as the Bloody Valentine, resulting in the deaths of more than 200'000 Coordinators._

_Complicating matters was the awakening, in the depths of the Pacific Ocean, of a huge, mysterious spacecraft of unknown origin, only known to the rest of the world as Orphan. A group of scientists collectively known as Reclaimers had chosen Orphan as their base of operation, conducting secret operations in order to bring their base back from the oceanic depths. Convinced of their destiny to evolve beyond the limits of humanity, the Reclaimers press on, seemingly indifferent to the danger caused by Orphan to the whole Earth Sphere..._

_In this period of turmoil, an independent faction, the Hadou Financial Empire, began financing several organizations all around the world, in order to control the damage and make sure that the repairs to the devastated Earth could proceed more smoothly. Because of their efforts, Dragon's Hive, Mithril, NERV and Celestial Being began operating in several parts of the world, stemming the fighting and defeating the mysterious invaders known as Angels, who have begun attacking humanity 14 years after the occurrence of Second Impact, for reasons unknown. However, several such organizations began breaking ranks with the Hadou Financial Empire, following their own directives while still fighting to protect the world from outside menaces. Soon after, two mysterious robots known as Dancougars began appearing in the battlefields all around the world..._

_In recent times, a new invading force made itself known - the Jovian Lizards, mysterious aliens from planet Jupiter, began attacking full force, targetting the colonies on Mars and the Moon, and soon spreading to Earth. Nergal Heavy Industries, one of the main weapons manifacturers and producers of space technology in the Earth Sphere, soon stepped up to counter the new threat, creating a powerful new battleship known as Nadesico..._

_Cosmic Era 71. As humanity rushes towards self-destruction, an unlikely alliance between people who find themselves embroiled in the warfare will become the last hope for the future..._

* * *

A/Ns: Here it is, my very first attempt at doing a Super Robot Wars fic and I have to thank Lily Nadesico for not only co-writing the story with me but also inspiring me into doing it from having read her Super Robot Taisen S and Super Robot Taisen S Zero fics so I recommend that you read them as they are pretty good as is her Super Robot Taisen G Redux story.

As for the following mechas series for the story, here is what will be used:

**Season 1:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Rebuild Evangelion 1 & 2**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 1**

**Mobile Fighter G Gundam**

**Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Second Generation**

**Full Metal Panic!**

**Mazinkaiser**

**Gaogaigar season 1**

**Gurren Lagann season 1**

**Gurren Lagann The Movie: Childhood's End**

**Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God**

**Dancouga: Requiem for Victims**

**God Bless Dancouga**

**Dancouga: Blazing Epilogue**

**Infinite Stratos season 1**

**Dragonaut: The Resonance**

**Demonbane**

**Eureka**** Seven**

**Voltron**

**Martian Successor Nadesico**

**Tekkaman Blade**

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1**

**Code Geass: The Nightmare of Nunnally**

**Code Geass: Akito the Exiled**

**Season 2:**

**The End of Evangelion**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Stargazer**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Delta Astray**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Vs. Astray**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00I**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00V**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer**

**Gurren Lagann season 2**

**Mazinkaiser vs the Great General of Darkness**

**Gaogaigar season 2**

**Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu**

**Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid**

**Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars**

**Dancouga Nova**

**Brain Powered**

**Infinite Stratos season 2**

**Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness**

**Tekkaman Blade II**

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2**

**Code Geass: OZ the Reflection**

* * *

Oh and I need to also thank Lily for introducing me to the Super Robot Wars series in general, especially as the newest game is on 3DS and while the DS is region free, which would allow me to try out Super Robot Wars W, Super Robot Wars K and Super Robot Wars L despite them being in Japanese only, I am not so sure about the 3DS but oh well.

Other than that, I hope that this story will be to your liking and I'll try what I can to bring you a great saga. I appologize that the prologue is short, trust me the following chapters to come will be much longer so stay tuned for that.


End file.
